A tale of two confessions
by Lcat14
Summary: "You're going to be okay, Jo," I soothed, fighting back tears. As she gazed at me, her eyes slowly began to close, a sure sign that she was going into shock due to her blood lose. "I promise," I said, in an attempt to reassure her, but it was really to reassure myself. What happened when they police came in and Jo got stabbed by charlie? Co written with: DCsuperheroesForever
1. Chapter 1

**Tale Of Two Confessions**

Danny's POV

"Kyle, you can't hurt him! He's my son," Tess said to her husband as she burst into the abandoned house that was once Charlie and Aunt Tara's home. Everyone was in shock and it felt as though time had stopped.

"Charlie, let her go," Chief Masterson yelled. His gun was aimed directly at Charlie who had Jo in a tight hold.

"No!" he screamed.

Chief Masterson aimed the gun towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. Plaster from the ceiling fell to the floor in massive clumps as the bullet made impact. In a mere instant, everyone crouched to the ground, everyone except Charlie, who didn't falter. Instead, he stabbed Jo in the side of her abdomen and threw her to the ground. He bolted and Chief Masterson ran after him, followed by a panic stricken Tess. Jo screamed in agony as I rushed to her. The minute she was within arms reach, I hastily removed my shirt and placed it on the wound as a make shift bandage to ease her pain and soak up the blood that was pouring from her body.

"Lacey, call 911!" I frantically yelled as Jo continued to loose a great deal of blood. That's when I realized that the stab was deeper than I had originally thought.

"You're going to be okay, Jo," I soothed, fighting back tears. As she gazed at me, her eyes slowly began to close, a sure sign that she was going into shock due to her blood lose. "I promise," I said, in an attempt to reassure her, but it was really to reassure myself.

I suddenly heard sirens getting closer and closer to the abandoned house. Lacey ran outside only to return moments later with two men in paramedic uniforms and a police officer. They swiftly walked over to me as I continued to hold Jo, who was passed out, in my arms. I carefully laid her head down on the wooden floor so that the men could help her. "What's your name, kid?" the officer asked as the paramedics performed CPR on her.

"Daniel Dasai," I hesitantly answered.

"What happened here, Daniel?"

I quickly explained in as few words as possible. "A guy she, Jo, dated kidnapped her and brought her here. My friend, Lacey and I came after we tracked her down," I simply stated. The officer nodded, following my story.

"What happened next?" he questioned, writing down everything I had said.

"We had called 911 for help while we were in route and an officer came. Once he arrived, he tried to talk the guy and keep him from hurting Jo. He shot the ceiling as a warning and that's when the guy became desperate and stabbed Jo. Then he ran and the cop went after him."

"How long has she been out?" one of the paramedics asked as he put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

"About 10 minutes," Lacey answered.

Both paramedics looked at each other as a worried expression crossed their faces.

"What's going on? Is she going to be okay?" I asked them, my voice filled with anxiety.

"Don't worry kid. Everything is going to be fine," the other medic voiced. I could see that he was just trying to keep me calm, but it didn't work. He stood and ran out to the ambulance and quickly returned with a gurney. He and his partner, carefully placed Jo's unconscious body onto the gurney after bandaging her wound and strapped her down. They hurriedly made their way outside and loaded her into the back of the ambulance as Lacey, the officer and I followed behind.

"Can I ride with her," I inquired to the paramedics.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but you can't. The ambulance already has the maximum number of people that can ride at a time."

This could actually be the last time I would ever see Jo alive, I thought. I blinked back tears as I watched the guy hop in the ambulance before the driver pulled off. I just stood there, starring at the road until the ambulance was no longer in view as the last words Jo and I had spoken to each other echoed in my mind.

_"Did you mean it?"_

_"Every word."_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a soothing hand caress my shoulder. "Danny, we can still go to the hospital. I'll drive," Lacey said calmly, although I could feel her hand trembling. I turned to face her and could see that she was still shaken by the entire experience. I just looked into her eyes and nodded. After getting in the car and putting on our seat belts, Lacey placed a comforting hand upon mine as we drove in the darkness. Please let Jo be okay, I silently wished.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted

" Danny we are here" Lacey said shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked out the windshield and saw the big building and the neon sign that said 'Hospital' on it. I opened the passenger Side door and got out and started speed walking to the door Lacey trying to keep up.

Once inside I ran to the help desk where he nurse sat typing something on the computer.

"Hello how may I help you?"

" We are looking for Jo Marie Masterson" I replied telling her Jo's full name.'God I hope she is ok'

She started typing something on her computer and when she stopped she turn towards me.

" Jo Masterson is in intensive care unit and is being treated right now so we can't let you in" Those words were daggers to my heart I needed to see her.

" You don't understand, I NEED to see her!" I screamed making a scene in the hospital as my eyes stared to tear up again.

" Danny come on let's go!" Lacey said tugging at my arm. We walked to sit down at a chair and I put my head in my hands and cried.

My phone started ringing and I saw it was chief Masterson. I quickly answered.

" Chief Masterson!" I said surprised through the phone. 'Does he know about Jo?'

" Hey Danny. I just called to ask if everyone was ok" he said, through the phone My heart dropped.'What do I say to him?'

"Actually sir Jo got stabbed by Charlie and she's in intensive care" I said

"I'm on my way Danny!" I hear him say and hang up and I slump back in my seat as Lacey rubs my back.

"She Is going to be fine Danny,I promise" Lacey said. I just sat their crying In my hands.'How does she know?'

The lady that was at the desk came up to us.

" Mrs. Masterson is excepting visitors at this time" she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her "Room 234" she told me and I ran there as fast as I could not caring about the yells I got from Lacey or the doctors. When I finally go to the room I opened the door and saw Jo on the bed.

I walked up to the bed and looked down at a beautiful Jo and noticed her eyes were still closed. The doctor came up to me and looked at her too.

"She came to in the ambulance and we checked everything... She Is going to be ok!" The doctor says I turned and smiled at her. She smiled back "We had to put her under for surgery she should come back soon" she said and left the room I grabbed a chair and pulled it close to her bed. I then sat down and grabbed her hand and smiled.'Wake up Jo!'


	3. Chapter 3

Wake up Jo." I whispered as I gently squeezed her hand. She doesn't wake up and I decided that she is still out from the anesthetic. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. It's been a long day.

I only realized that I'd fallen asleep when I opened my eyes 3 hours later. I looked over at Jo and saw that she was still asleep.

This confused me. The doctor said that she would wake up soon and that was over 3 hours ago.

"Jo? Jo. Come on now, it's time to get up." I said

She doesn't respond, not even a flutter of her eyelids. I was starting to get worried.

"Nurse?" I called out.

Suddenly, the machine monitoring her heart made a long bleep noise. The line on the screen that it had been drawing was suddenly extremely straight, instead of the jagged zig-zags that had been there before.

"Nurse! Nurse!" I yelled out more frantically.

The doctor from before starts running down the hallway, but stops when he gets half way. He turns around and starts yelling orders at people. Nurses come into the room and I'm shoved out of the way, as the doctor comes rushing in, wheeling a large gurney with a shock paddle machine on it.

I stand there, tears streaming down my face. I grab a nurse by the shoulders.

"Is she gonna be alright? Tell me!" I practically scream at her.

She stares at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"I-I think so."

A male nurse grabs ahold of my arm.

"Young man. You need to leave. Now."

"No! You don't understand! I need to be here!" I yell as he drags me out.

br /br /Lacey is already standing there, and she guides me to the chairs we were in before. I just sit down, my head in my hands. I vaguely notice Jo's parents sitting near me

I hear the doctor yell, "Clear!" and the shock of the paddles, over and over again.

After what feels like an eternity, the doctor comes out.

"We are sorry to inform you, but... Jo's in a coma." He says, but he might as well have thrown a spear through my heart.


End file.
